


Weightless

by stellatundra



Category: Revenge (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 07:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1974000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellatundra/pseuds/stellatundra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack always thought he’d marry David Clarke’s daughter and so he does, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weightless

When he was younger, Jack always thought he’d marry David Clarke’s daughter and so he does, in the end. It just isn’t the one he used to imagine it would be. 

The wedding is a simple affair. A couple of friends and neighbors for witnesses, Carl as the ring bearer. No Graysons, no Clarkes. 

Jack thinks they’re incredibly lucky to have each other, after everything that’s happened.

“Charlotte Porter,” she says, as they leave the chapel arm in arm. “Sounds good, doesn’t it?” 

She looks beautiful, happy and free, as though the weight of her past has been cut loose.


End file.
